This invention relates to a cooling device for an integrated circuit (IC).
A conventional cooling device includes a frame and a radiator. An IC is located between the frame and the radiator. The frame defines a central opening through which leads of the IC are inserted. The frame includes a plurality of hooks projecting upwardly therefrom. The radiator includes a base and a plurality of fins projecting upwardly from the base. The hooks can be in engagement with edges of the base of the radiator so that the IC, the frame and the radiator are joined together. The IC is received in a socket installed on a circuit board. Application of the cooling device to the IC is easy before the installation of the IC on the circuit board. However, application of the cooling device to the IC is impossible after the installation of the IC on the circuit board.